Being Someone
by MadBaiorin
Summary: The Potters are alive and have twins, Dave and Harry Potter. Harry is the different one, all he want is to be accepted and loved, will he find help by Tom Riddle, deputy of durmstrang? dark!harry,childabuse!NOW BETA-VERSION! THX TO SINOA!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! That's my first story in English so please; if something is terrible wrong, tell me! XD~

J. owns all characters

In this story:

Voldemort doesn't exist, Tom Riddle is younger, and deputy headmaster of Durmstrang.

Therefore the Potters are alive and have twins. The whole war thing is mostly a political thing.

He felt miserable. It was cold and the rain didn't really help to feel better.

His small frame shivered after a gust of wind reached him.

Longing, he looked back to the house. His parents had shoved him out. Again.

All because his brother had thought it would be funny to tell them that he had seen how he was steeling some food from the bin.

It's disgusting, yes, but he was so hungry! You wouldn't know that Dave and he were twins.

Dave Potter was the size of a little wale. With short messy auburn hair and brown eyes, he was the perfect mix between their parents. Harry, on the other side, didn't really look like he belongs to this family. He had long, light curled dark hair, forest green eyes, not like the emeralds from his mother, and at the first look you could think he was a vampire.

Maybe his look was the reason why his parents didn't love him? Treated him like a slave and a whore? He hadn't even a godfather. The two best friends of his dad, Remus and Sirius, were both the godfathers of Dave. Harry didn't even know if they remembered that he existed.

Thanks to James, most of the time he was locked in the dungeons of the Potter-Manor. He could only get out to help the house elves, being punished for whatever he did and to solve his weekly business in a muggle whorehouse. James called that 'earn his keeping'. Harry snored. Had Dave ever earn his keeping? At his size it must be a fortune! And it wasn't as if the Potters were poor. They were part of the wealthiest magical nobility! After the birth of the twins 7 years ago, it seemed like their luck was complete. But then, from one day to another, it changed. Now they only had one child, sweet Dave.

The loud bang of the backdoor disturbed his thoughts.

"Boy, get in here! You'll work tomorrow and we don't need you being sick!" James angry voice reached him at his secret spot near the lake. As fast as possible, he hasted to the door.

"Be glad I let you in, freak. Could've let you out all night." Roughly James led Harry to the old entrance to the dungeon.

"Be ready tomorrow at 7 p.m.! And don't dare to let me wait!" With that he close the door, doesn't caring for a response, or that he nearly shoved Harry down the stairs.

Great. At least he had now the chance to dry down and sleep some hours.

Harry was really glad the Potters had such a great dislike for the dungeon. If they had kown what a paradise of secret rooms and passages it was, they would relocate him as fast as possible.

But he would not let them take the last happiness he had in his live!

Only 4 more years and he might have the chance to go to Hogwarts. He doubted his parents would allow him to go to Durmstrang, his favourite school. No, it had to be a clear, muggle-contaminated, light school. And an absolute failure in proper education. They only taught the necessary subjects and rejected the important thinks like traditions, customs and a healthy balance of dark and light magic. There wasn't anything bad about dark magic. It's only the kind of use that marked a person as bad. Dark wizards could be healers like light wizards. And light wizards could be murderers, like every other person.

And his parents were a perfect example for light wizards having gone bad. Really, it's a shame that all the people believed in bloody Dumbledore. The perfect lord of the light!

He really wished he could contact the deputy headmaster of Durmstrang, Tom Riddle. Maybe he had a solution for his problem. Harry truly adored this man. He was young, only 21, charismatic and had mostly the same opinions as he.

Deep in his thoughts, Harry went in his small bathroom to take a shower and change his clothes, hand-me-downs from Dave.

Maybe tomorrow after work, if he behaved like a 'good little boy', he might have the chance to sneak in the owlery and write him. It would be his 5th try, but he didn't give up.

The last 4 owls had never came back, he thought they might be dead or gone lost.

Now, it would be the best to sleep as much he could.

His bedroom was small and not as fancy as the other rooms in potter-manor, but he liked it. He laid down in his bed, curled into a small ball and tried to catch as much warmth as he could get from the thin blanket.

-Elsewhere in Romania-

Musing, Tom Riddle was staring at the 4 letters in front of him, on his desk. Until yesterday he wasn't able to solve the annoying disruption of his wards. For one month some owls were trying to get trough the wards. They were really stubborn, but the letters were enough for not being angry with them.

They were all from a boy called Harry Potter. He didn't even know that another Potter-boy existed. Nobody did. He had done some researches in some papers, but they only talked about 3 Potters. And the content of the letters didn't let him feel better. It seemed little Harry was the last of this noble house who was aware of the real art of magic. The balance between all kinds of magic.

Maybe should he visit him? Headmaster Karakoff wouldn't mind allowing a student younger than 11. They had some of them by the way. And some of their students were staying here the whole year because of family issues or because they were orphans.

It's nearly the end of the summer-holidays, so he should hurry if he wanted to enrol the boy to Durmstrang.

Tomorrow might be a good day to remind the Potters that they have actually a second son instead of the spoiled Dave. Yes, that's a perfect plan, since tomorrow was the 31 July and the 8th birthday of the twins. Tom grinned evilly.

That would open the opportunity to destroy a little bit of their fame-clouded minds and lead them in discredit through the papers.

But now, he needs to prepare for this little show. He didn't want some annoying surprises in the middle of all that fun! Well, fun for him. He had to admit that he was a little angry, too. The apparently non-existence of Harry Potter didn't look good. Best thing was that they only ignored the child; worst thing could be that they abuse the boy. And that's a crime Tom wasn't fond of.

Hate flashed in his eyes as he remembered his own loveless childhood.

They would pay if they had ever laid a hand on Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

So, second chapter, earlier than I thought. Now it's 4 a.m. and I only want to sleep XD~

Hope you enjoy it. Tom makes his big show XD.

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

Next morning Harry was feeling tense. He hated 'work'. And the two years doing it wouldn't let him feel better. No, 3 years now; it's his birthday. Even if nobody remembered, except the house elves. Every year they brought him a piece of the big birthday cake they had to bake for Dave. He got no other presents, but that didn't disturb him. The dungeons were giving him everything he could wish for: a library, a large potion-lab and a little piece of freedom.

Now it was 6 a.m. what means he had at least 10 hours to relax a bit, and one hour to prepare him. Since there might be a ridiculous big birthday-party for Dave, Harry wasn't needed outside the dungeons. So nobody would have to see the poor excuse for a human, like his mother liked to call it.

First he took a long shower. He avoided looking in the mirror, it showed why his parents had abandoned him, his clients loved him, and what both had done to him. He hated this body, even at his young age, he was unusually small and pale, thanks to his constantly life in the dungeons. Carefully, he washed his hair, so foreign to the rest of the family. In its wet state, it had some red and green glimmers.

After having finished his morning routine, he went back to his room, hoping his parents would give him something to eat. He didn't want the house elves to be punished for sneaking him something. They would punish themselves enough for bringing him the cake in the afternoon. It didn't matter how often he told them to stop, they thought it was their duty to look after all humans living in the Potter Manor, including him.

Against his wishes there was no food waiting for him at his small table. It didn't matter for him, it wasn't the first time he was going without food for some days and for the most part of hunger he stills with water from the bath.

Seeing there was nothing to do for him except brooding and hating his live, he went in the small library, founded from some prior Potter with the liking for the dungeons. There weren't many books, but enough to fill most of his days. Another practical acquirement from his ancestor was an observation-charm that alerts him if someone was at the entrance door calling for him.

He opened his latest book about custodies of the ancient magicians. Sounds boring, but for him, it was an interesting and important theme. A child from an old family should always know how to behave around others. Not long after starting, he was lost in old bonding forms, soul mates and family-hierarchies.

-TMR-

After a short night, lots of work and a conservation with the headmaster about his plans, he was finally ready. It was 11 a.m. and now should be a great part of the guests at Potter Manor arrived. That would be the revelation of the year. Potters neglecting their own son! He was a little bit concerned how Harry would react after years of isolation from other people.

Throwing over his cloak he left his private apartment at Durmstrang and walked swift to the apparition spot outside the wards. The location of Potter manor was widely known, they weren't really careful about keeping it secret. After all they were famous! Only because James Potter was the hot candidate for Minister of Magic they think they were some kind of heroes.

With a soft 'pop' he apparated at the front entrance of the manor. Because of the mass of guest, they had downed the wards, allowing to anybody free entrance. Really stupid if you asked him.

They were already celebrating, a great banner was hanging above the dance hall. It named "Happy Birthday Dave" in bright golden letters at a red background. That sign made him incredibly angry. He had hoped, against his knowledge, that they wouldn't forget about their son. It's a shame that they stood there, talking, laughing and happily patting the auburn hair of a chubby boy.

Finally they seemed to notice that he didn't belong to the other guests, in his formal dark green robes. Recognition glinted in their eyes as they approached him.

"Mr. Riddle, I don't remember having sent you an invitation, but I think we can make an exception, after all you are the deputy of an old, even if not really great, magical school." The pure arrogance in Lily Potters tone let him shiver in rage.

"I'm really sorry to admin that I would prefer being anywhere but here, however my business doesn't allow a further delay. I might be wrong, but shouldn't be a Harry Potter present too? After all it's Dave's and His birthday?" his deep voice sounded trough the hall, stirring up the other attendees curiosity. They didn't know about another boy!

"What are you talking about? Dave is a single child!" A chubby red-haired woman erupted.

"What I am talking about? I'm talking about a little boy, born as the twin of Dave Potter, as you can read in this birth certification, who seems to be abandoned into a live without someone knowing of his existence!" his rage was now visible, not only in voice but in his usual stony face too. How dared that woman!

After some deep breathes to calm down, and a appalling silence, he looked back at the Potter-family. They seemed shocked, not about the realisation they had actually forgotten the boy, but more about someone revealing their little dirty secret.

"So? Where is the boy? Did you lock him somewhere? Chained him? Or did you abandon him to another hell than you?" He was really ready to fight for their confession. But his anger was suddenly disturbed from a really annoying, twinkle-eyed Albus Dumbledore. He hated this man, with passion.

"Tom, dear boy, I don't think it's proper to storm in and wrongly accuse a great family like the Potters with such a terrible crime, don't you think?" His friendly smile had something warning in it, but Tom was prepared, he hadn't worked all night for nothing.

"I don't think I'm wrong. After all, who else would send me these letters? And I inspect them; they are from this place and from a blood-related Potter. Since I don't think either one of the parents nor little Dave Potter would be able or would dare write to me in such an intelligent manner, there must be somewhere another Potter. Am I wrong?"

His last question was directed to the Potters. And his plan worked. Perfect.

"You little piece of..! How dare you call us stupid? I'm the next minister! That little freak is nothing! He doesn't even deserve to live under the same roof as our sweet Davey! He is a shame for the whole Potter-Family!" only after a few moments James realised what he had revealed. Tom didn't know who looked more devastated. The Potters because they were seeing their fame literately crumble, or some of the guests, because they had never thought that someone could abandon his own child.

Not to his surprise the Headmaster of Hogwarts seemed angrier than everything. Maybe he had planed the whole thing. Wouldn't surprise him.

"Give me the boy; he would be under the care of the Durmstrang federation. You've lost all rights to call him yours after what you did. You will never see him again, never talk to him unless he wants to, in exchange he will loose the Potter name and would be erased from all tapestries and documents as your son. You will have a single child, as you ever wished. If he wants to charge you, it might be. We won't push him to do, if your crimes against him only lay in child neglecting. If you have done more, you will pay! I promise!"

The Potters seemed perplex and in some way frightened. That only clarified his assumptions. They had done more. Lily tried one last effort to save their reputation.

"What if we don't want? He is our child! After all, what is against him being shy? Maybe he doesn't want to be out here, with all that people!" it was a poor excuse, actually.

"Now, it tells against that, that you never cared to even mention him on this 'lovely' banner, or the cake. If he's really only shy, you would at least mention him, so the others remember he's there. Another reason is how your husband called Harry. A freak? And what are you? That boy is 8 years old, what could he have done?"

He had won. He knew he would, but it hurt to know he had won a loveless child.

James Potter glared at him with a hateful look.

"The dungeons. You can keep this evil spawn of dark creature. Only for our great kindness he even lives! Do you know why we keep him locked? He is some crazy halfblooded dark magical being. And according to the law, it's our right to do whatever we want with such a mutation. We have done nothing wrong. And don't you dare to come near one of us in the future. We don't want to have anything to do with an evil wizard like you!"

Tom laughed. Really. Now he was the bad guy? And the others seemed to agree with them. Poor boy. Probably he didn't even know about that. But at Durmstrang they could take care of him. They had to identify what he exactly was, Tom didn't think the Potters had informed themselves enough about that, and then they would have to find the mate of the boy. The most of the magical creatures, even the half and quarter blooded being, needed one. He was himself a half-vampire, but his mate hadn't been found yet.

"You are unbelievable. Don't you think about from who he might have his little creature-descent? Lily or James? Or both? Who carries creature genes in him? You have no right to adjudge him for what you have created. But I will do as you say, I will take him, and I hope we'll never see again. Good day."

With that, he left the dance hall, looking for the dungeons. He really hoped the boy wouldn't be too scared, and would fast adjust to his new living arrangements.


	3. Chapter 3

Now..this would be the 3. Chapter. It's a bit shorter, hope you don't mind.

I'm really happy about all the comments! *-* never thought about getting anyone.

pharaveejpharaveej: fort he first years it would be a mentor-fic, but then their feelings changing to something more

XD and I want to ask you something**: which creature should Harry be? ****It was a 1-second-decision and now I'm clueless. **

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

3. Chapter

Harry was a bit surprised when the charm alerted him. It wasn't even 12, what would his parents want, with all the guests up there? A tad annoyed he closed his book, and hurry to reach the stairs, where he would wait, like he always did when someone wanted him.

-TMR-

Tom could feel the tingle of a charm when he went trough the door and down the stairs. It was dark and a little bit dusty, like most of dungeons.

As he reached the end of the stairs, he nearly gasped. There in the dim light of a torch stand a beautiful small creature; long dark hair, pale complex and when you looked closely you could see emerald eyes shining through long eyelashes.

Now these eyes were looking at him with a slightly fearful expression.

"Are you Harry Potter? You don't need to be afraid. I'm here to help you. My name is Tom Riddle, you wrote me some letters, remember?" after a small nod from the child, Tom knelt down in front of him.

"Listen careful, Harry. You have the opportunity to come with me, live at Durmstang, and get all the family and education you could wish for. But for that you'll have to give up everything you know, you will never come back here, and loose the name of the Potters. You will be struck off from all the property of the Potter. Do you accept or do you want to stay?"

He really hoped the little one would choose Durmstrang, it would be the best, for all of them. He could see the longing in these green eyes, longing to be save and loved.

"I could really stay with you? Even in summer? I don't know how to pay! And I'm not worth the effort you made to help me. Why do you care? Nobody has ever wanted me…"

The words hurt, not because they were peppered with unbelief, but because they were the same he thought when he was a child. He was 11 that day, and it made him suffer to hear them from a younger child.

"You could stay with me your whole life, and it doesn't matter if you are rich like hell or poor. What's matter is that you should know what it means to be loved, to be a child and safe. You really don't have to pay anything. There is the Durmstrang federation. We help all children with financial or family problems. You, and the others, are worth every effort that it would take to make you happy. I can swear an oath that I would never intentionally hurt you. Do you believe me?"

Harry hesitated. It would be everything he wanted. And he liked Tom Riddle. He felt that Tom knew what he was talking about. But could he trust him? He wanted to, really.

Cautiously, he took a step to the man in front of him.

"You would love me? Harry?"

This question was full of the entire innocence the little boy had kept all the years. Who would love a dirty freak like him?

Tom thought he would cry every moment. How could these bloody Potters not love such a sweet boy like Harry?

"Yes, I will love you. Whenever you need me, you can come to me. I will keep you safe from now on."

With that he carefully wrapped his arms around the small body, giving to the tense boy a light hug.

-HP-

Harry thought he was in heaven. For the first time in many years he was feeling warm.

"I want to go with you. The Potters weren't my family in all these years, so there wouldn't be any change."

Tom released him from the hug and gave him a small smile.

"That's great. So, do you want to take something with you? Clothes or personal things?"

Harry thought. All his clothes were hand-me-downs from Dave, and even if he loved all the books and the potion-lab, they all belonged to the Potter family. He owned nothing.

"Not really. Nothing I have is actually mine…."

Tom nodded. He had thought something like that. It would fit the Potters, to not give anything to Harry.

"It's okay. When we arrive at durmstrang, we can buy you all we need. So you are ready? I want to leave this place as soon as possible, if you don't mind."

Harry gave a small smile. Yes, he was ready. Ready to leave the hell of his childhood behind, and to try a new way. Carefully, he reached out his hand to Tom, wanting him to lead them out to the new life.

Tom stood up, taking the hand Harry was offering him.

Together they climbed up the stairs, walked trough the Halls to the main-entrance. The Potters and their guests were celebrating- as if nothing had ever happened. Frustration was building up in his chest, but Harry was more important than some stupid light-wizards.

They left the manor to the apparition spot. Tom held Harry close to him and so they apparated away. Unseen to others, a name faded away from the Family-tapestry in the great hall of Potter manor.

Now, the only child born to Lily and James Potter is named Dave J. Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter…that one was a bit difficult I had to admin. My English isn't that great, and it takes 5 hours to write that chapter.

Hope you like it.

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

As they appeared at the front gate of Durmstrang, they were greeted with the laughter of children playing tag. It was summer, and this year nearly 30 children of 9 to 17 years old were staying at the school.

Some of them were looking curiously at Tom and his charge, but after a light shake of his head, they stayed away from them.

"This is Durmstrang Harry. As you can see, you aren't alone here. Some of the kids are around your age, and the older ones look after the youngest. They are like a grand family, and protect each other. I think you will feel comfortable with them."

He smiled encouraging. Hoping Harry would like it here. The boy only nodded slightly, but didn't show any signs of feeling uncomfortable. Together they walk the way up to the castle, seeing the headmaster in front of the heavy entrance door.

"Already back, Tom? And I see you brought young Harry right with you." Anyone who knew Igor Karakoff from the outside would never call him a nice guy, but his students and the teachers knew that he cared for all his charges and was doing a wonderful job as headmaster.

"Harry, I want to talk with you about your new living arrangement. Would you like Tom to stay, or do you want to talk alone?"

Harry didn't need to think long. After all his experiences with men, he had a great dislike for being alone with an unknown guy. He clenched his fist in Tom's dark green cloak.

"I would like Tom to stay with me, if he would." Hopeful, he looked up, seeing the man nod.

Together they walked to the headmaster office, a really comfortable room with a massive desk and soft plush-armchairs. The walls were covered with many books and pictures.

After they had taken their seats, Karakoff looked at the boy thoughtful.

"Harry, first of all, you don't have to worry about being a burden. We care about all children here. I hope you will find peace now. Since you don't have a surname anymore, we arranged it so that you can choose your new name. It will enable new pure magical families when you will be older, and won't charge you with the prejudice for other, old magical families. Tom for example was an orphan when he came here, he didn't want the name of his magical family and chose to remain by his muggle-surname. I personal think that 'Riddle' suits him well, since he is full of it."

Tom seemed to be a bit embarrassed as the headmaster twinkled at him friendly, but it made it easier for Harry to relax.

"You have some weeks before decide which name you want, it's a great decision after all. For the moment you will stay with the other non-student younger than 11. We will decide later if you are ready to be part of the new school year this September. First you should be able to settle in and maybe make some friends here. If you have any problems you can come at anytime to me. And I think Tom would help you too. Have you any questions?"

Harry didn't really know what to say. He truly would have a new life. And he could show that he wasn't as stupid as his parent had wanted him to be. Harry only was hoping he would never had to 'work' like before. He was ashamed about him that he had allowed something like that happen and hoped that they would never find out about that.

Karakoff could tell that the boy was deep in his thoughts and wouldn't probably answer anything.

"Harry? You don't have to talk, but if something bothers you, I'm always here, yes?"

After he was sure Harry had listened to him, he asked him to wait a moment outside, so he could have a short talk with Tom. Harry obeyed without complaining and left, like a shadow, the room.

"How bad is it Tom? He doesn't act like a child. What have his parents done to him?"

Tom's face changed. He looked concerned and his turquoise-blue eyes were showing anger and pain.

"First, you have to know that Harry is partly a magical creature. That's the reason why his parents abandoned him. He has done nothing wrong! And they treated him like a slave! He was locked in the dungeons, they had starved him, and I think beat him as well. I haven't seen any marks yet, but his body language speaks for it.

You should have seen them! They were celebrating, doting that little wale Dave and didn't care a bit about Harry. And the worst thing is that we can't even charge them with something since the law support treating magical creatures like that."

Tom was angry and frustrated. For years they had worked for equalisation of all magical beings and it made him mad to see that nothing had changed. In Romania they didn't have these problems. Most of the countries didn't do the difference between all of them. But Great Britain was a dark spot in this scheme.

Igor was concerned. He knew that Tom was seeing himself in this little boy. Abandoned from his living family and avoided because of his heritage.

"Don't let you fall back into the hate for those people, Tom. I almost lost you the last time; I don't want to see you in that state ever again. Please keep an eye on young Harry. I think that what you have seen today was only the little piece of all the things he had to endure. He should have as much of his childhood as he can get."

Tom had thought about that. He really wanted to take care of Harry. He didn't want him to be as bitter as himself in his childhood.

"Do you think I could take him in as a charge? I don't think I would adopt him, that doesn't feel right, but I want to help him…"

He looked like a tad clueless, after all, he was only 21 and taking care of a child might be a bit difficult for him.

"That might be a good decision. After all, we know he had been isolated for a long time, and only one person at first to live with sound easier for him. Talk to him, what he prefers; he is part of this, too. Does he know about his heritage? If not, when do you plan to tell and test him?"

They had some creatures at their school. As the headmaster, he was trying to offer to every child an adult with the same genes, to help them to learn their personal issues. This year, they had 5 vampire-children, under the care of their potion Master Severus Snape, 3 Veelas under the care of the tradition-teacher Narcissa Malfoy, 4 imps (two twin-pairs) troubling their defence professor Nymphradora Tonks, 1 werewolf under the lead of their magical creature Professor Fenrir Greyback and he knew about 2 half-fairy sisters and one banshee which would attend to Durmstrang in the next years.

"No, the Potters haven't told him anything, maybe in some days when he will feel better I will talk to him about that, he seems to be really bright. I will ask Severus to brew a heritage-potion, it would be the easiest way to find out, and maybe a soulmate-test, but that can wait some years."

After some more words, Tom finally left the office, smiling as he saw Harry sitting on the floor, drowsing. He tried to hide his anger when the boy flinched away as he woke him carefully.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you, Harry. I would never do something to you. Are you ready to visit you new home? You can choose if you want to stay at the dorm in 3 bedrooms or you can stay with me. The house elves will add a new room to my apartment and it would be easier for me to help you."

Harry wasn't looking confident. He didn't really trust Tom not wanting anything.

"What would I have to do? Sure you don't want me stay with you for free? Everyone wants something in exchange."

Tom was shocked. Harry let it sound like he was someone perverse! He would never do something like that! He shivered as he thought about what Harry might have endured at Potter manor.

"Believe me, I will never want anything from you. And I will _never_ touch you in any way you might fear, I swear. If you would prefer staying with the others it's ok, I won't be angry."

To his surprise Harry vehemently shook his head. He definitely didn't want to stay with other guys in one room, no matter how young they were. He didn't think Tom would harm him, but the years had marked him. He had to be cautious.

Happily, Tom stood up, and followed by Harry they went to their new quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Next one…a little bit about other people, this time.

Have fun ^^

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

5. Chapter

Dumbledore was angry. Today had been an absolute disaster. It had all started so smooth. It was Dave Potter's 8th birthday and his parents had planed a huge party with most of the light wizard society attending. He had great plans for the Potter family. In the next years James Potter should be the minister, and he could easily control that man. Lily Potter was the ideal housewife; first it was a bit difficult to tame her, but after showing her which opportunities James Potter could offer her she had been more than willing to do everything he wanted.

The first backlash had been the birth of the two boys. Dave was perfect. Not too much magic, but not a squib. Trough his parents, it would be easy to manipulate him as a new golden boy for the light.

Harry on the other side…from the first moment he had seen the boy, he had been sure he would cause problems. He radiated with an unnatural magic, neither light nor dark. He didn't even look like a Potter. If he hadn't known they were twins, he would have said that someone had swapped him with another child.

A few tests later he knew what was wrong with the newborn. It seemed that Lily Potter wasn't the muggleborn she pretended to be. Not that she knew it. Harry had caught some really bothering family-treads both his parents were holding in them. He didn't care which creature Harry exactly was; he didn't want a lower creature tainting his plans.

After some clearing talks with the Potters, his little problem had seemed to be solved. James Potter had a great dislike for any creatures, except Remus Lupin. First, they had wanted to kill their bastard, but that would have caused problems with the other creatures. After all, killing a creature was against the law, for now.

If they threatened him properly, they could use him as a good weapon for their fight against the dark wizards. They could show the society that magical beings were dangerous and not able to live on their own.

Maybe in some years he would be able to make the first step of his plans and get rid of that werewolf Lupin. He was only keeping him to let someday a 'little accident' happen, so they could get their werewolf restriction order complete.

It was a good thing he had avoided others seeing the twins. Now they could tell to everybody that they had only one child.

All this years there were no complications. They started to raise the 'education' of little Harry every few years. The next step should have taken place in some weeks.

He didn't know how the boy had been able to send these letters. He shouldn't even have been able to write! And to Tom Riddle of all people! Another piece of his plan that went wrong. Igor Karakoff only beat him by a few days. When he arrived at the orphanage there was only a note that Tom was save from him at Durmstrang.

Now, he had lost not only Harry, but Remus and Sirius too. After having heard how their best friend had treated their own son because he was a magical creature, they ended in a huge fight. With the result, that both men released their godfather bond with Dave and went at some unknown place. They had blocked all order members from their properties.

Yes, a disaster. The Blacks were a rich family, and Dumbledore could use every knut from them. Now he had to see from where he would get his money.

-Elsewhere RL&SB-

"I can't believe what they have done! How could they? He was their son!"

Remus was devastated. All this years he had thought knowing James and Lily, but today had showed that they were strangers to him. Did they even like him? Or did they use him as well?

Sirius was trying everything to calm down his friend. Well, he tried. But he was shocked too. After all, he had ever supported the Potters whatever they were doing. He had even given money to James for his election. He had never thought they would hide their son as if he was some kind of animal.

All he wanted now was to see that boy. They had left before they could see him, but he knew that Tom Riddle had brought him to Durmstrang. His brother, Regulus, was Professor for swordplay in the higher years.

He knew that non-invited people weren't allowed at Durmstrang, so he was hoping Regulus might be able to help them. He didn't really want to ask to Riddle or Karakoff personally, so it was their only choice.

He could tell that Remus was angry with himself. He was a werewolf; he should have noticed that there was another boy in the house.

"Remus, I will write to my brother. Maybe he can arrange a meeting at Durmstrang. I want to see Harry, I can't believe this had happened."

Closely he embraced Remus from behind. They both needed support after this incident.

-Romania-

As soon they entered the apartment, Harry felt in love with it. The main room had light green walls with darker curtains, parquet with canny beige carpets and comfortable looking furniture. A fireplace provided for pleasing warmth. He could see a small kitchen through an opened door in the opposite wall. From the right wall were diverting 2 additional rooms; Toms and his bedrooms.

"Do you like it? It's not big, but comfortable. Last time there were only one additional room so we have to see witch one is yours."

Harry gave him a small and beautiful smile.

"It's great! I never really liked all the red and gold at Potter manor, and my dungeons weren't really colourful."

Together they explored their new living arrangements. The first door was leading to Tom's room, so the second would be Harry's. From the kitchen was leading a door to their bathroom.

Harry's new room was relatively empty. A grand four-posters bed was standing in the middle, a table with a stair was standing in front of a window with a great view over the lands and at the opposite of the bed was hanging a nearly empty book shelve.

Tom explained him that he could choose the colour and could make some changes if he liked.

"Would you like something to eat? You look like you need it. I can ask the house elves to bring us some lunch."

His stomach replied before he had the chance to complain. The loud growl seemed answer enough for Tom, since he called for a house elf to bring them light food.

A bit embarrassed Harry followed Tom to the kitchen-table where some chicken soup and bread were waiting for them.

The last time he had been allowed to eat some soup was maybe a years ago. He was terribly sick after a night outside and a very unpleasant day at "work". He was feeling absolutely miserable.

He wasn't able to eat the whole bowl of soup; his stomach wasn't capable to keep that much for the moment.

Apologetically he looked at Tom, asking if he was allowed to go to his room to lay down a bit.

Tom could see how tired the boy looked. It had been a hard day after all. He would look in a few hours if he could get something more soup in that boy.

"Go on, you don't need to ask for permission to go to your room, Harry."

Hastily, Harry left the kitchen. He only wanted to lie down and be happy for a moment. It seemed like eternities since he had felt so exhausted.

Keeping his clothes, he cuddled under the blankets and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Soo…finally a new chapter! In a few days university starts again, and I don't know if I sould choose English or biology as second subject XD~

Only a short chapter, but maybe I write another one this evening. Have fun!

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

6. Chapter

At first, he didn't know what had awoken him. Actually, he didn't even know when he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was that he only wanted to rest a bit at their couch.

Then again there was that disturbing noise.

Tom stood up, following the noise till he had reached Harry's room. Hastily, he opened the door; scared that something could have happened to the boy. There was no danger, except if self-harming while sleeping counted as a danger.

Cautiously he approached to the bed. It made him suffer to see and hear Harry scream in agony. He didn't really want to know what he was dreaming about, but he wanted to stop it.

He tried to grip Harry as carefully as possible; he didn't want him to hurt himself more than already done.

As neither talking nor stroking had worked to wake him up, he laid down next to the child and cradled him in his arms, ignoring the panic screams, the cries and the fists that were trying to hit him. He wanted him to feel save.

Tom didn't know if it were minutes or hours that had passed when Harry finally calmed down, still crying. He held him close to his chest, giving him comfort and let him know that he wasn't alone.

-RB-

Unknown to them an owl picked at a window of Regulus Black's apartment. Complaining about this late disturbance, Reg shot the hazel owl his best glare.

"If you want to live, then pray that this is important!"

Hastily, he ripped the seal open after noticing the typical 'Sirius-Black-scratching'.

"_Dear Reg,_

_I know we haven't talked for a while, and mostly because I was such a prat. Latest events though helped me to see that my blinded trust in the light only caused lies and betrayal. Today, we, Remus and I, found out that our best! Friends Lilly and James Potter were torturing their own son! We need to see him! We didn't even know about his existence! All the years they held him like an animal! Please, we know that that Riddle brought him to Durmstrang. Could you talk to the headmaster to allow us in? We would do everything, please! You are the only person I could think of for help._

_Love,_

_Sirius & Remus_

Well, that was a surprise…He hadn't heard of his brother for years. Seemed like he had finally started to understand how his 'friend' was acting.

He was lucky he could persuade their parents to send him to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. With Sirius and his Griffindor-lovers there he would have never felt home. But maybe his Black-blood had found its way to his brain.

So, Sirius wanted to see that little boy Tom brought today? He didn't look like a Potter, that was for sure, and he was a bit too skinny. But most of their children from UK were mistreated in their young years. The majority of the magical society believed the rubbish Dumbledore was teaching. Only a few had enough mind to see that these children were special.

Now, however he had to talk with the headmaster. Maybe not right now, it was long past midnight, he wanted to sleep, Igor probably too and after so many years, his brother could wait a few hours. Really, how could his little wolf-friend not notice the boy?

Thoughtful, he put the letter on his desk and went back to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Well….sorry for this late update! I've some stress at university, an accident and more stress…right now I should learn but you know these times…XD~

Have fun guys! It isn't much…

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

When Harry awoke he was feeling warm. And something living was lying next to him.

Stiffly, he tried to see who held him without waking the person.

Till a small chuckle startled him. He shrieked loudly, and pushed the guy as hard as possible- only to fall himself backwards, and nearly out of the bed.

"Calm down, little one! I don't want to harm you in any way! I'm Tom remember? You weren't sleeping well and in an attempt to help you I …well, I though some snuggle would do it. I hope you aren't angry with me?"

His worry shone in his turquoise eyes, he didn't want to scare the boy right after he had gained a bit of his trust.

Harry stared back with big green eyes. He wasn't really scared, only surprised. He didn't remember being held by his parents even once in his live.

"No…I'm not angry…I just didn't expect someone would care about my dreams…" shuddering, he reached for the blanket to feel warm again.

Tom smiled at this action. Carefully he wrapped the blanket around Harry's shoulders.

"It's only early morning…would you like to sleep another round or do you prefer having breakfast?"

After he saw Harry's longing look to the bed he laughed.

"What would you think about breakfast in bed? We can snuggle a bit more and enjoy a sweet breakfast."

At this Harry's eyes shone in anticipation. He knew Dave had breakfast in bed and some years ago he longed to be part of this family-moment.

While Harry was reminiscing in memories, Tom ordered a house-elf to bring them a undoubtedly sugary breakfast with some juice and coffee for himself.

That should ensure that Harry would be high on sugar for hours. Maybe then he would act like a child of his age.

-DP-

He didn't know what all the fuss was about. Of course, it was his birthday, and many people were here. But since this Riddle-guy was around, all adults were acting strange. Sure they were continuing to celebrate, but there hung these unspoken words in the air.

And now both his godfathers had this fight with his parents. About this…creature. What was so special about Harry that they had to disturb his birthday? After all, he wasn't even a part of this family! Just because it was his birthday too didn't mean he cared.

Angrily he shoved another piece of cake in his mouth.

"Hey Ron! Want to play a round quiddich? Don't think our parents would care…"

He glared to his parents heatedly. All they had done the past hour was discussing with the headmaster.

"Sure thing! Should I ask my brothers and the other guys if they want play? They are bored out of mind."

After he nodded in agreement Ron took off to find the others. He finished his cake and went to his pile of presents to find his brand new racing-broom.

Dave really enjoyed the games. He won of course- every game. His dad often said he would play international before he reached his 17th birthday.

Till the evening all adults acted as if nothing had happened. Maybe the day wasn't as bad as he had thought.

-IK/RB-

"Good morning Igor! I need to talk to you about something…"

After a long night, Regulus had decided to help as best as he could. What else was family for?

"What can I do for you Reg? You sound troubled."

Igor sat behind his desk, writing some letters for the bank and the ministry about their new charge, Harry.

"Well, you see…I've got this letter from my brother last night, and I wanted to ask you what you would think about this…"

He handed Igor the letter and sat down. He didn't think it would be right to allow them to come to school now, but he would like to set them up in one of their save-houses. Dumbledore would know about this letter, he always seemed to have his way with such things.

"That's unusual. After all this years they want to see the boy? A bit late I think."

Like Regulus, the Headmaster was sceptical about this whole thing.

"I know…and I wouldn't let them to Durmstrang right now. But I don't think England is a save place for them at this moment. Sirius isn't known for his calm character and I fear he said thinks Dumbledore would not approve. I don't want him or his mate death because I refuse to help them."

The last years, they had rarely talked to each other …well they didn't talk actually. Their personalities didn't fit. Sirius was too much Gryffindor, to long under Dumbledore's influence to understand that the light wasn't what everybody wanted to believe.

"Well, I think we can work with that. Maybe that little cottage, near the forest a few miles away? I will ask Tom what he thinks about that. After all, this concerns his charge."

Regulus had to agree. With a thankful smile and a small bow he got up.

"But I don't think it would hurt to write back a small note to calm them a bit down. We don't want them to do something stupid."

He grimaced at that thought. Yes, that sounded like his brother. With a small nod he left the room, only to run to his chambers to write them as fast as possible.

Igor could only laugh at this behaviour. Sometimes, Regulus could really be amusing.


	8. AN

Hey guys!

Just want to say that I'm still writing this story XD

I already work on the next chapter, and will send it to Sinoa as soon as possible!

Byebye!

Bai


End file.
